Birthday Surprise: For Both of Us!
by PurpleTwilight9720
Summary: On Edward's birthdate, he is looking at a picture of him and his past girlfriend; VICTORIA! When Bella and Edward are sucked into the picture, will Bella get back to her own time by putting Edward's past back together? I do not own Twilight!
1. Portal

(Bella POV)

Portal:

I looked over at the calendar. June 20. That day didn't mean anything to me. I couldn't think of anything that happened on this day to celebrate or remorse. I looked around me. Where did Edward just go? I ran upstairs and into Carlisle's office. Carlisle looked up from his work.

"What can I do for you, Bella," he asked.

"Not much. Did you see Edward? He was just with me and then he disappeared," I replied.

"He is probably up in his room at the moment like he does every June 20 at this time."

I looked up at the clock; midnight.

"Why," I asked him.

"Go find out from him," Carlisle replied and then went back to his work.

I turned around and sped out of the room and up the two flights of stairs and into Edward's room. He was sitting on a leather couch which was turned towards a window. There was something in his hands. I quietly walked over to behind him and hugged him around his neck.

"Bella," he said as he scrambled to hide what he was holding.

"What's that," I asked him as I ripped it out of his hands.

I looked down. It was a picture. There was some boy standing with some girl.

"It's a picture from my human years. The boy is me. The girl is my first love," he told me.

I looked at him. He didn't look nearly the same. The girl looked oddly familiar.

"You… don't look… the same. Who is that girl," I asked.

"Don't hurt me," Edward said, obviously ready to defend himself.

"Why?"

"It's Victoria."

"You mean the one who tried to kill me?"

"Yes. She was trying to get revenge on me from killing James and also for breaking up with her. The odd part is that we both in the end became vampires."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah. I never wanted you to know. I guess that didn't work out too well."

"I'm alright if you dated her. It was the past. As long as she isn't secretly alive and you are dating her again."

He laughed and said, "You are the only one for me."

"Aw," I said, hugging him. He wrapped his long arms around me and I felt at home. I leaned up and kissed him slightly.

Then I remembered the real reason I came up here.

"Carlisle said you always come up here every June 20 at this time. Why is that," I asked.

"I guess I never told you what today is," he said.

"No. You never did."

"It's my birthday."

"You were changed into a vampire today in 1918," I asked.

"No. I don't know what day that happened. I was barely conscious. Remember I was dying of Spanish Influenza when Carlisle changed me. Today is my actual birthday. Today in 1901, I was born to Elizabeth and Edward Mason," he replied.

"Why did you never tell me your birthday," I asked.

"It never came up. You never asked for my birth date, just how old I was."

"Oh. Well then, happy birthday," I said.

"Thank you. But I don't need it to be a big deal," he said.

"Oh, just like I asked for mine to be kept on the down low," I asked, smirking.

"Don't you dare," he threatened wickedly.

"Everyone, come to Edward's room," I yelled. All of a sudden, everyone was standing in the doorway.

"It's Edward birthday," I said.

Everyone said happy birthday to him as I looked over at him. He growled and everyone backed away from him. He crouched into his hunting position. Then he lunged at me and I ran to where he originally was. I crouched down into my position and he landed and re-adjusted himself into his. We both lunged at each other and we hit the ground laughing hysterically.

"I love you," he said.

"That's why I'm here," I replied simply.

He sat up, bent over me, and pecked me on the lips.

Everyone cleared out of the room. I stood up and picked up the photo again and Edward walked over. He put his arm around my waist and put one hand on the photo. I put my hand on his and looked at him. He gave me that crooked smile that made me feel all fuzzy, even as a vampire.

"Do you still have feelings for her," I asked.

"When I was dismembering her, yes I did. Then I remember why I was doing it; you. Then, I lost my feelings. I love you more than anything or anyone. You are my life, my existence. I cannot remember what it felt like when I was human and dated the girls I did. Sometimes, I wonder what I would be like now, what it would have been like, if you were alive in my human years. But, unfortunately you came along eighty years later. I wonder if Victoria remembered me when she saw me," he said.

At that moment, our hands went through the picture and then our bodies followed through.


	2. 1918

(Bella POV)

1918:

I stood up and looked around. Why was everyone dressed as if they were one hundred? I was standing in the middle of a school hallway. I was wearing the same hideous clothes that everyone else was. I turned around and saw the boy that Edward said was him in the picture lip-locked with the girl he has said was Victoria. Then I saw it. We were sucked into the picture. But he was too. Why was he kissing the person he had beheaded? I tried to pull him off of her. It was too easy to do it. I guess I had kept me vampire abilities. I guess he lost them when he came back to when he was human.

"What the hell is your problem," he yelled.

"My problem? What's yours," I yelled back.

"I don't have a problem. I was kissing my girlfriend. You yanked me off of her," he said.

"You aren't dating her," I said.

"I don't even know you," he said.

His memory must have been wiped too.

I stared at him for a moment and then turned and walked away. I went to find a phone book. When I found it, I looked up "Cullen". Only one name was listed as a resident with the last name of Cullen; Carlisle. I looked for his address. I wrote it down and at 10:30 p.m, I went there and spoke to him.

I knocked on the door and he was there momentarily.

"Hello, young lady. What are you doing here at this late hour? Shouldn't you be sleeping," he asked.

"Carlisle," I started and he put his hand over my mouth.

"How do you know my name," Carlisle asked.

"I'll explain inside. Come on," I said and I walked in.

"Excuse me. First, who are you? Second, you don't just walk into someone else's house, especially not a stranger's."

"You are not a stranger. My name is Bella Cullen and in the future, I will become your daughter-in-law."

"Impossible. I don't have children."

"Not biological. I never said I will become your daughter-in-law to a biological child."

"I do not understand."

"I will be born in 1988, 70 years from now. I am just like you. Do you know Edward Cul... Mason?"

"Yes. I know the Mason family. Now are you talking about Edward or his son?"

"His son, but soon to be your son."

"What," he asked.

"I am a vampire, just like you. You change Edward, the son, after Edward, the man, and his wife, Elizabeth die of Spanish Influenza. You are lonely and you change Edward to become your own kind. Edward changes me in the year 2006."

"First, how do you know? Second, I don't believe you."

"I know because you will become my father-in-law in the year 2006."

"Fine. I am a vampire but if people find out, I will hunt you down."

"I would never tell the secret you and your family will entrust in me in 2005."

"I still don't believe that you are a vampire."

"Follow me," I said.

He came with me into the woods.

"Why are we here? Are you trying to be suicidal," he asked.

"No," I replied.

"Then why?"

"Oh, I'll show you why."

Before he could reply, I jumped up and pushed him to the ground, trapping him there.

"Do you believe me now," I asked him.

He didn't reply; just pushed me off of him. I ran to the forest were I knew there would be a large boulder. I was right.

I stopped and he crashed into me.

"You are fast," he said, "but what else is there to _my_ kind?"

I lifted the large boulder, put it down, and then smashed it into dust in one punch.

"Ok. I believe you," he said and I smiled.

"Do you think, since I will become your daughter, that I could live with you until I figure this all out," I asked and he smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," I said and I hugged him.

That night, I told him about everything about me, the Edward and I "us", the him and I "us", and other things.

The following morning, I went to school. Every class that Edward and I were in together, Victoria was there too, except for one class. When I got there, I figured Victoria would walk in soon but she never did and I took the seat next to Edward.

"Why are you sitting," he asked.

"I need to talk to you," I replied.

"What? I still haven't forgiven you for yanking me off of my girlfriend."

"Refer to her as Victoria."

"How do you know her name?"

"That isn't important right now," I said and I saw that he was looking over me. At this point, I really wished that I was like him in the future; able to read minds.

"What are you thinking," I asked.

"I am thinking… I like what I see. Do you want to go out sometime," he asked.

"Sure." Why not go out with my husband who doesn't know that we are married yet?

"How about Friday night? There is a restaurant that my friends and I are going to with dates," he explained.

"What will you do about Victoria," I asked.

"I've been planning and breaking up with her for a while now but she keeps locking my heart away. However, that spell has been broken."

"How?"

"I met you. You are drop-dead gorgeous and you are nice and proper. Victoria… she can act so bratty."

"A plastic," I said and instantly regretted it.

"What is 'a plastic'," he asked.

"Nothing. Forget I ever said anything."

"Sure. By the way, do you even know who I am," he asked.

"Duh… Edward Cul… Mason." I needed to stop slipping.

"Umm… yeah… but it isn't Culmason, it is just Mason."

"I know."

"So… what is your name," he asked.

"Bella…" I started, wondering if I should use Swan or Cullen.

"Your last name," he asked.

"Oh…" I started and put them together.

"Bella… Oh?"

"No, sorry. Bella Swan-Cullen," I said.

At the end of class, we walked out and he put his arm around me.

"You aren't like other girls," he said.

I froze and said, "What do you mean?"

"Normal girls wouldn't let you put your arm around them until there was a steady relationship going," he explained.

"You have no idea," I muttered.

As we made outside, I heard a faint gasp from across the lot. I turned and saw it was from Victoria.

"Oh my god! Edward has his arms around that tramp that yanked him off of me yesterday," she said to one of the people surrounding her.

"Go defend your man," a random girl said back.

Victoria started walking across the yard and I turned and whispered to Edward, "Victoria is on her way over."

"Edward, what do you think you are doing," Victoria screeched.

"There are a few answers to that; A, cancelling our plans on Friday, B, breaking up with you, or C, holding my girlfriend. Take your pick," he said.

I loved the way he said girlfriend again. I was suddenly taken back, or should I say forward, to my high school years.

"Are you kidding me? You are dumping me for this… this… ugh! I can't say an appropriate word without getting suspended or expelled," Victoria said.

"Goodbye, Victoria."

"Why? I am beautiful, smart," she started and Edward cut in.

"And conceded. Bella is _gorgeous_, _genius_, along with other things; nice, sweet, kind, proper, genuine. No one else is like her."

He was close with that last part.

"You'll regret this," she said.

"No he won't. You haven't even met me yet. I don't belong here," I told her.

"I have met you. But I agree, you don't belong here," she said with an edge.

I felt the need to attack her and kill her there but that would alter my future and his; hers… not so much. She was going to be killed by a vampire anyways.

"Leave… now," I said.


	3. Dinner

(Bella POV)

Dinner:

The rest of the week went by normally. I went to the class that I was in, sat next to Edward in the classes we had together, and looked backwards every so often to see Victoria glaring at our backs.

On Friday night, I ran to the restaurant Edward to me and when I arrived, he was there. I was dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a beautiful blouse I had found. He was in a sweater and stone-washed jeans.

I walked over to him and he hugged me, so I followed. I still wished that he remember me for what _we_ were.

"You look beautiful," he said carefully.

"Thank you. You look nice too," I told him.

He just smiled and led me to the door. He stopped there.

I looked up at him, expecting an explanation. He read my face and started. _Wow. He was good at read expressions when he was human too!_

"Bella, I am warning you about my friends. There aren't the most… polite. They are the exact opposite of you. They are…mmm…dirty? Please, just… just ignore them if they get out of line. If I do anything… well… let's you and I not travel that path. Ok," he informed me.

"Anything," I told him and he smiled.

We walked in and Edward told the matre'd that our group was already seated. We walked through the lines of tables to the back were a bunch of teenage boys and girls were seated.

"Hey, Edward! You made it with Vic… Um, Edward, who is that," one of the boys asked.

"Her name is Bella. I dumped Victoria," Edward informed the group.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Bella," that same boy said.

"Nice to meet you too. And you are," I asked.

"I'm Mark. This is my girlfriend Taylor. That's Aaron and his girlfriend Debbi. That is Vince and his girlfriend Bonnie, Jason and his girlfriend Missy, and Donald and his girlfriend Janelle," Mark told me.

"Nice to meet you all," I said and I looked up at Edward who was looking at me. We sat down and then I whispered to Edward, "They don't seem dirty."

"How about some wine and beer over here," the one named Vince yelled at the waiter. _I guess I spoke too soon._

I turned to Edward with wide eyes.

"You drink," I asked.

"No, but they think I do. I always tell them I am trying to cut down so they don't make me. I don't want to be that kind of boy," he explained.

The server came over to talk our orders.

"So we need five clam chowders, seaweed salad, three soy burgers, a tofu platter, fries, and one pasta with meatless balls," the server clarified.

"Ew," Bonnie said.

"It tastes the same," Vince told her.

"Pff. Only if you close your eyes," I said, smirking.

Edward tapped my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"You already…" he trailed off.

"No, that is going to happen in the future," I told him. Technically, that was true.

"How do you know," he asked.

"How do _you_ know? Did you," I asked.

"No."

"Excuse me, miss. Are you sure there isn't anything I can get you," the server asked me.

"Sure as day," I clarified.

When everyone else had finished eating, we all walked to Mark's house. When we got there, it seemed to be one of those "make-out parties". I had never been to one and seeing one up close and personal told me that I didn't want too unless in the future Edward and I were invited. We would never have to stop.

I sat down next to Edward on the couch while everyone else picked their favorite love seat or corner. I looked over at Edward and he got up and flipped on the lights.

"How about we all go downstairs and play some games," Edward suggested and everyone followed. Mark, Vince, Jason, Aaron, and Donald went to play foosball. Edward followed them so I followed him. The girls took their make-up kits out to give makeovers.

"Sorry, Bella. There is no more room to play," Edward said. I turned around and went to the girls.

They makeovers they were giving weren't good ones. I wished Alice was here so I just became her for the moment.

"Can I give you a tip," I asked. They allowed and I did all of their make-up. They seemed to love it. They ran to their coordinating boys and showed them. Edward stayed in the background. I stormed over there, quietly though, and pulled Edward out of the background.

"Edward, can I talk to you," I asked.

"Sure," he replied quietly.

I brought him outside where it had started snowing.

"Excuse me, did I do something wrong," I asked, kind of rudely.

"No," he murmured.

"I get invited, by you, and then ignored," I asked.

"I've been trying."

"No you haven't. If you were, you wouldn't be staying away from me."

"They started kissing their girlfriends and I felt awkward. I wanted to kiss you but I had to refrain," he explained.

"Why," I asked.

"It's our first date. I didn't want to drive you away by kissing you too early."

I leaned in and kissed him. He responded well; he put his arms around me and I locked my arms around his neck.

"Is that okay," I asked.

He smiled. I knew he was alright with what I did.

At 9:30, we all left. Edward and I said goodbye and departed from each other.

When I got back to Carlisle's home, he wondered where I had been.

"I was on a date with Edward Mason," I told him.

"He is human. How did you keep from biting him," he asked.

"I have 'super self-control'. That is what you will call it in the future. I also kissed him with no problem."

He was awestruck.

On Monday when I met Edward at the first class I had with him, he looked worried.


	4. More Trouble

(Bella POV)

More Trouble:

I walked over to him. At this very moment, I wished that I could read his mind more than ever.

"Edward, what's wrong," I asked.

"Victoria's not here," he said.

"Why are you worried?"

"She has never missed a day of school since I've met her."

"Oh boy. Um… I'll talk to my father when I get home. He's a doctor."

"Your father is Dr. Cullen?"

"Yeah. How'd you know," I asked.

"Well, your last name is Swan-Cullen and usually the man's name is second."

I smiled. The rest of the day was a normal day in the life of Bella Swan-Cullen. As for Bella Cullen, not so much. When I got home, I went to Carlisle and asked about Victoria.

"She is a vampire," he told me.

"When?"

"Friday night. She encountered a blonde male vampire. She came to me and asked if he was telling the truth about him being a vampire and herself. As a doctor, it is against the law to not tell them something when it has something to do with anything medical, even as far from it as possible. She's in love with the male."

_Oh my god! She fell in love with James right away. _Then I understood even more. _Victoria was enraged when Edward took her first love away from her; himself. But then when he took her second love from her, it set an undying flame off in her heart. Then he took away her fake love; Riley. _

If Victoria is enraged now, which she was, she could dispose of Edward now, while he was human and she wasn't.

I started freaking out. _If Edward was killed now, if I never met him I would be returned to January 18, 2005. I'd never meet him, I'd never fall in love, I wouldn't have my family. I wouldn't get married, I'd grow old and die, I'd never be a vampire, my memories with Edward would disappear. My life would be normal._

I can't have a normal life. The next morning when I saw Edward, I told him to stay away from Victoria.

"Why," he asked.

"She is what I am," I tried.

"She is not. She isn't nice or proper."

"Not that."

"Then what?"

"I'll tell you later."

"No. You'll tell me now."

"I can't. I'll tell you after school. Walk home with me. I'll explain."

Thankfully, he let it go, until after school when we were walking home. He was just like I was.

"Explain," he said promptly.

"I am vampire. So is Dr. Cullen. Victoria, on Friday night, was changed into a vampire herself by a sadistic vampire whom she fell in love with. You enraged her by breaking up with her. I have a feeling that she is going to try to kill you since you are a human, no vampire… yet."

"What do you mean 'yet'?"

"Spanish Influenza is going to strike your family. You, you mom and dad are going to get it. You're father will die and then your mother, after telling Car…Dr. Cullen to 'do anything to save my son', 'my' being your mother. As you drift away, Carlisle will bite you and change you into a vampire yourself. If you aren't change when you are drifting or if you were to survive it, seventeen, my future will change dramatically. I can't tell you anything else. I went too far already."

He stared at me like I was crazy.

"It is true. I know it is hard to pick up but it is," I started and he covered my mouth with a hand.

"I believe you. I am just surprised that Victoria is out to get me."

"The problem is she is a newborn. She is strong and faster than me, not to mention more bloodthirsty."

Then it hit him. "My family is going to die?"

I nodded.

"You can't tell anyone," I told him, "If you do, it will change the future as well. Dr. Cullen doesn't even know he is going to bite you yet."

"What are we going to do about Victoria," he asked.

"All _I_ can do; rip her apart without killing her."

"Why not kill her?"

"That would change the future as well."

He let it go then.

The following day, what I thought would happen, happened. Victoria snatched Edward. _Great. This isn't part of his true past! Now the only way to get back to my time is to have Carlisle's bite the right way._

Then I realized with me here, there was no way to keep his past true. I ran to the hospital and got Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I need your help, desperately," I said.


	5. Pain Revealed

(Bella POV)

Pain Revealed:

"Bella, what's wrong," Carlisle asked.

"Dr. Cullen, who is this," another doctor asked.

"My… daughter, Bella," Carlisle informed him.

"You told us you don't have children. You didn't even tell us that you were married," the doctor said suspiciously.

"I don't have a wife. She is adopted."

"Okay. Hurry up though. The surgery starts soon," the doctor said, annoyed.

"Yes, Bella," he continued.

"Edward Mason… Victoria snatched him. He broke up with her for me. Now she is a vampire before him. She is going to kill him. He is overly important to me, soon to be to you as well," I told him.

"What do need me to do?"

"I need you to come with me and help me. All you have to do fight off that blonde vampire who changed Victoria."

"When?"

"Now or Edward will be killed. Then the future will be changed for you _and_ me."

"There is a surgery about to occur."

"Um... get someone to cover you."

He ran out of the room and came back approximately seven minutes later.

"All set. Ready," he asked.

"I've been ready all my life," I muttered as we started to run.

* * *

As we followed Edward's scent, Carlisle interrogated me.

"Why does Mr. Mason's son mean so much to you," he had asked me.

"We will get married in the future," I replied.

"Will this be before I find my one?"

"No. Way after. You will find her fairly soon. I, however, will have to wait until I 'meet' Edward in 2005."

Carlisle questioned me until I found exactly where Victoria was holding Edward.

"I found him. He is in that cave. Victoria is holding him hostage somewhere inside and James is with her. When we find them, you must keep James, the blonde vampire, from attacking me while I rip Victoria into pieces and get Edward out of there," I told him.

We entered the small cave where Victoria was holding Edward and started through. I followed the scent of his blood through the entire cave until we can to a blocked off wall. I took a whiff of it and knew he was behind it.

"There are behind this rock. Help me knock it down," I told him and we ran back and then into it. It collapsed after that one blow. I saw a red flame and then I was on the ground.

"You think that you can steal _my_ boyfriend? Well you are wrong," Victoria said.

"Carlisle, get James! Oh and Victoria, I have a surprise for you," I said.

"You and Carlisle are vampires. I know. Vampires have keen sense of smell. I wouldn't expect you to know that, though."

"I have been a vampire for… years. I am from the future and you had better be careful. You aren't going to live forever."

She snarled and smashed me into a wall. Then I realized, there were only four people in the room.

"Where is Edward," I yelled as I got up.

"Somewhere else," she said back as she ran away.

I followed her, knowing that she was going to Edward because of scent and when I mentioned him, she ran.

I was led into a room where Edward was tied to a wooden board.

"Bella," he yelled when he saw me.

"Edward! I'm coming!"

And he fell to the ground. Victoria came out from behind the board holding the rope in her hands.

I ran over but Edward was already cradled in Victoria's arms. He looked so…helpless. Now I understood why Edward said I was so fragile when I was human.

"Let go of him," I said.

I probably should have said that differently because Victoria dropped Edward. I raced over to him.

"Edward, are you okay," I asked.

"No. This hurts like hell."

"My father will fix you up when we get out of here."  
"Um, wrong. He isn't getting out of here… alive at least," Victoria said.

Carlisle came in with James on his tail. Unfortunately, Edward watched him behead James. I looked down and he was wide-eyed. I looked up and suddenly he was gone. As I looked up, I heard Edward scream in pain. _Oh my god! Is she… BITING HIM!!!!_

I ran over and knocked her off of him.

"Carlisle help," I yelled.

He ran over to me.

"Go to Edward. She bit him. I need to take care of her for now," I told him and he was with him, trying to stop him from squirming around. I turned back to her and quick ripped her head off and threw it as far from her body as possible. Then I got rid of the rest of her body. I turned back to Edward.

"Carlisle, hold him steady. I have to suck the venom out of him. He can't be changed into a vampire this way. It needs to be your venom as he is dying of Spanish Influenza when the epidemic strikes."

He gripped him onto the ground as hard as possible and I put my cool mouth onto his boiling hot wound. As I sucked the venom out of his body, I tasted his mouth-watering blood. _Mmm… this is the best tasting blood I've ever tasted. Oh, get a hold of yourself, Bella. You can't kill him. If you do, you lose yourself. Come on!_

I was screaming at myself. Then, I took control of myself and pulled myself off of him.

"Is his blood clean," Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I think so," I said as I took a little more to make sure that it was.

Then I nodded.

"Edward," I said, sounding more like a question then statement.

"Bella, you saved me," he said and then he coughed.

"Carlisle, we have to get him out of here. We need to take care of him somewhere… not in a cave," I told him.

I picked him up, cradling him in my arms and all the way back to the house.

When we arrived back at the house, Carlisle led me to his office where he had me place Edward on the observation table. Carlisle told me how to wrap the wound from where Victoria bit him and I handled that. Carlisle then examined the rest of Edward to find that he had a few cuts, one of them deep but not deep enough to be really serious. Then Carlisle found that his left arm was broken. Carlisle left the room to get sleeve, bandage, "plaster", and a sling.

"Bella, you saved me," he repeated from earlier.

I smiled and said, "Edward, you don't know how much you mean to me. You are the first and hopefully only human I have taken blood from. I wouldn't do what I for anyone. But if I hadn't, our future would change. We could have possibly not have met."

He smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted away to sleep.


	6. As Normal As it Gets Here

(Bella POV)

As Normal as It Gets Here:

Carlisle walked back into the room holding everything needed to properly bandage up Edward's arm. He set everything down and slipped the sleeve on Edward's arm.

"Did he fall asleep," he asked.

"Yeah, just now."

"What caused you to come back to this time?"  
"I don't know. It was Edward's birthday but he wasn't aging since he was a vampire on that day. He was looking at an old picture of him with Victoria since they used to date. I walked in and we started talking and he put his hand on the picture and I put my hand on his and we were sucked into it, like it was a portal."

"What did he say about the picture?"

"He said that he wondered what it would be like if I were there in his time, well, now."

"That's it. He wanted to know so both of you were brought back to here," Carlisle explained.

"Here's the thing. If I can put the scattered pieces of the puzzle together, even after the puzzle was done wrong, the future will still be aligned and both you and he will not remember any of this, me in this time period."

He smiled and then continued to wrap Edward's arm. When he finished, we took him home to his mother; his father worked. When we arrived there, I woke Edward up.

"Edward, when your mother asks what happened to your arm, you cannot say, a vampire dropped me in a cave. Don't say anything. I will tell her what happened. Now, what happened is that you tripped over books and landed on your arm, okay," I asked him.

"That's a lie."  
"But no one can know about the existence of vampires. You aren't supposed to know but you entrust me in the future so I decided to entrust you."

"Fine, I'll lie."

We walked to his door. After we knocked, Elizabeth Mason came to the door. I looked at her face. It was beautiful; a light bronze, a little bit lighter than Edward's would be in the future, emerald green eyes, kind of like a cat, and everything else was evenly proportioned. She had a longer pixie cut and she was very elegant and graceful. Then I remembered Edward gave me the hand-me-downs from her. I looked at her wrist and along a charm bracelet was the heart he had given me. The one that was hard, cold, silent, like his heart, and that threw rainbows in the sunlight. It was still beautiful. Everything described Edward. I looked at her finger and my ring was there. The ring Edward gave me for our engagement. The one that was given to Elizabeth Mason from Edward Mason Senior.

"Oh my god, what happened," she exclaimed. She had a high voice. She reminded me of someone. More like two someones; a combination of Esme and Alice. Esme's brown hair, her perfectly proportioned face, and her elegantness. Alice's catlike eyes, her pixie cut, and her gracefulness.

"He tripped over books in the hallway and landed on his arm," I informed Elizabeth. I took a quick peek over at Edward who looked guilty; he _was_ perfect, even as a human.

"Whose books," she asked. _Uh-oh. I didn't think about that._ We were all silent for a moment.

"Whose books," she repeated.

"Mark's," I blurted.

"You mean the Mark who is one of Edward's best friends?"

"…Yes," I said hesitant.

"Why would Mark put his books in my Edward's path?"

"He didn't. His books were on the ground and Edward didn't see them. He tripped over them and then landed on his arm."

"Alright, Edward. Come inside and relax. As for you two, thank you for taking care of him, Dr. Cullen. And you are," she asked me.

"Bella. I'm Dr. Cullen's adopted daughter."

Edward walked inside and waved with his non-broken arm. Then he disappeared up the stairs.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Bella. I'd better get inside and take care of Edward and his arm."

I smiled. I asked her to tell him that I'd see him tomorrow. She said she would and then Carlisle and I turned to walk back to the house.

"Bella, I don't understand you. How did you resist drinking his blood entirely out of his body when you were taking the venom out of his bloodstream," Carlisle asked.

"I love him. He will do it for me in the future without killing me. I can't kill him. If I do, I'm done. I will die in the future, not because of him but because I would not have met him, married him, and been changed by him. He is everything to me. I just want to end this and get back to my Edward where I can live life happily with him forever. I know that sounds kind of cheesy, like happily ever after, but it does happen. At least it did with me. And with Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and with you soon too."

"Just a few questions. Who are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett? And also, I will live happily ever after?"

"You'll find out about the four of them soon enough. And yes, you will live happily ever after with a beautiful, sweet, and perfect woman," I informed him.

"What's her name so I can be aware when I meet her?"  
"I cannot tell you that. It will alter our futures," I said and he frowned.

He finally let it go. When we got back to the house, I just sat down and read a book.

The next day, I went to school. It was a normal day, well, as normal as it would get in this world. Edward was at school but everyone was signing his cast. I was able sign it with a heart around my name but it had to be pretty small. Edward looked fairly upset by that.

"What's wrong, Edward," I asked him.

"I was hoping you would sign the biggest of all," he said.

"There was not enough space. But at least I was able to put my heart on _your_ sleeve," I said and he looked down at my signature. He smiled, definitely happier.

"My father had to stay home from work today," Edward said out of the blue.

"Why?"

"He's sick. My mother thinks that it is Spanish Influenza because she heard about it around town. Did you know it is becoming an epidemic?"

"Yeah, I did. And I'm so sorry that he's sick. How are you and your mother?"  
"Well, we're alright, at least for now. I am hoping that my father will get better and that my mother and I stay healthy."

For the rest of the day, I kept silent because of my knowledge on the subject. I knew for sure that if I squealed, he would blame me when he ended up in the hospital bed.


	7. Sick

(Bella POV)

Sick:

I walked down the hallway the next day, hoping that I was getting closer to seeing _my _Edward, the one from the future. When I walked into my Ethics class, my first class with Edward, he was coughing and looked a little pale. _YES! I am getting close. He is getting sick. I miss my Edward. Can't I just say the word and be back._

I sat down next to him.

"You may not want to get too close to me," he said.

"Why," I asked.

"I think sleeping in the same area as my infected father may have gotten me infected. I wouldn't want you to be infected because of me."

"I won't get sick, even if you directly injected the virus into my bloodstream," I informed him. Like he would even get the syringe through my skin; oh sweet impenetrable skin.

"I doubt that," he said, and he coughed. Throughout the whole day, he was hacking. I wouldn't have been surprised if he hacked up something disgusting. How I just wished it would be the time that Carlisle would have to bite him.

I sprinted home to talk to get my work done in order to go to the hospital to talk to Carlisle. When I arrived home, Carlisle was there. I didn't understand why; he always worked.

"Carlisle, why are you home," I asked.

"An epidemic," he muttered, mourning it and looking away.

"Spanish Influenza."

"Yes, how did you know," he asked.

"Edward Mason Senior got it and it spread to Elizabeth and his son, Edward."

"He is one of the patients. He has been admitted into the epidemic ward."

"How many people have been infected?"

"A lot and they need constant care, mostly at night from the best doctors," he told me.

I gave him a confused look and he explained.

"I am the _best_ doctor at the hospital. They asked me if I could take the night shift and I accepted. I have to go tonight to take care of the victims, mostly Mr. Mason."

"While you are there, I need you to get me a medicine for 'mild' cases of Spanish Influenza."

"I'll see if there is one. If there isn't, I'm sorry."

That night, he left and I took a trip to Edward's house. He was kneeling over his couch. His mother was laying on it. She looked very ill. I guess it hit her harder than Edward. Edward was still coughing.

When Carlisle arrived home again, he looked upset.

"Carlisle, what's wrong," I asked.

"So many people are ill and dying. I wish I could help them more than anything. And sorry, there is no cure."

"Don't be upset. How is Mr. Mason?"

"Not good. I don't think that he will live for much longer. He shouldn't even be alive now. He is so unconscious. It hit him hard. I hope his family is alright."

"They're not. I have a feeling you will see Mrs. Mason tomorrow night."

"How do you know?"

"Edward told me yesterday in school and while you were working, I took a trip to their house and she is on the couch. It looks like she is unable to move."

"I hope Edward knows to bring her there tomorrow morning if it gets real bad," he said.

"I hope Edward knows to stay in bed. He was hacking up a storm yesterday at school and I don't think that he should be there."

"Oh boy. Um… I am going to go there tomorrow and take care of them during the day."

We continued the conversation for quite a while and then it was time for me to go to school. Carlisle and I walked there together, continuing to talk. Edward was walking there, hacking and we ran to him.

"Edward, Bella told me about you. You have to go home. If you want to get better, you have to be under strict bed rest. I am going to be taking care of your mother today and you now," Carlisle said.

"That's very nice of you but you _will_ get sick and I can't pay you since my mother isn't conscious most of the time and she has the money," Edward said, coughing.

"You don't have to pay me and I will not get sick," Carlisle said, placing his hand on Edward's forehead. Edward didn't shiver at all.

"Come on, Edward," Carlisle said, lifting him up and taking him back to his house.

Without Edward, the day was slow but when it was over, I sprinted to his house. I knocked on the door and Carlisle answered.

"How are they," I asked.

"Elizabeth is now in the hospital and Edward isn't getting any better."

"I need to see him," I said and I ran up the steps an into the room that had a name plate 'Edward'.

He looked to… fragile and pale. I didn't know if he were even alive until he turned toward me.

"Bella," he said quietly. His voice was rugged.

"Edward," I said back.

"Why are you here? You are going to get sick."

"No I am not. I told you already."

He smiled and then turned and dozed off.


	8. Hospital Admit

(Bella POV)

Hospital Admit:

I ran down to Carlisle, who was tending to the Mason's flowers.

"How long," I asked.

Knowing what I meant, he said, "By his condition, I think that he will be admitted to the hospital tomorrow and I wouldn't think that he will be alive for much longer."

Knowing that I was going to blurt it out, I bit my tongue, literally.

"Bella, why aren't you saying anything," he asked. "Don't you love him?"

"I do."

"Do you know something that I don't?"

"Yes," I said hesitating.

"What?"

"His heart will stop but he won't die. At least not really."

As soon as I said that, his eyes got wide. He raised his hand and pointed to himself. I nodded.

"I couldn't," he said.

I told him he would and then he was speechless.

I waited days, days until Edward would almost go. As I was walking to the hospital, Carlisle crashed into me.

"Bella, he's not doing too well. I'm not sure he is going to last too much longer. His mother just passed and you know that his father passed two days ago. Come one," he said.

I walked in with him to Edward's room. He looked so… dead. But there was a shallow movement coming from chest. I walked over to him and he turned. I couldn't believe he was still conscience enough to notice I was there.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Bella, I love you. But I'm going to die. I'll miss you," Edward choked out in a broken voice that was barely there.

"You aren't going to die… just… you'll find out."

"Bella, I… I don't know… I don't know if I can do it," Carlisle murmured behind me.

"Carlisle, you have to. And don't say that I can do it. If I do, the future changes," I said to him.

He face was wary. I cupped my hands around Edward's face.

"Carlisle, there are things between my hands that I cannot lose-_Edward_," I told him, staring at Edward, whose eyes were now closed. I was suddenly overwhelmed by the meaning of my words; I remembered Edward saying that to me right before we, well more like his family and the werewolves, faced the newborn vampire army.

The heart rate monitor slowed.

"Carlisle, it's now or never. Lose your future and never meet me or keep it all the same. You have a great life. Please," I begged.

He was about to die and Carlisle wasn't going to do anything. I ran out of the room, not wanting to see my future be ripped out from under me. I slouched down and sat in front of the door, facing away from it. Suddenly, I heard yelling, screaming, an excruciating bellow. I ran back into the room. Carlisle was attached to Edward's neck. Carlisle was going to kill him!

I ran up to him and tried to yank him off Edward and he turned and smacked me to the floor. Then he looked concerned and was at my side.

"Bella, I'm sorry. That was the first time ever I tasted human blood. It was… delicious," he said.

"Accepted. Is he being transformed," I asked.

"Yes, two to three days and you can live happily ever after with him."

"Unfortunately not. More like eighty years before I meet him."

And then I felt lighter. I looked down and my body was evaporating.

"Bella, what's happening," Carlisle asked.

"I'm finally going back to my own time."

"Don't go."

"You'll see me again. Just be patient. By the next time you see me, you'll have a wife and children."

As I evaporated even more I "floated" over to Edward and kissed him lightly.

Carlisle was looking weary.

"I love you Carlisle. I'll see you in eighty years or so," I said as I finally evaporated into thin air.

On my way back, I floated through every year of Edward's life. He was so lonely. Until 2005, I got to watch him and I meet and every moment of us. Then I saw what I was afraid of; the six months he was gone. He traveled around, always in the same clothes. He looked like he was incapable of anything. I saw everything; when I saved him, when he proposed, when I accepted, when we got married, our honeymoon, when I was changed.

I was suddenly thrown out of the picture, to the floor. Edward wasn't there. I looked at his calendar. It said June 19. How did it go back in time? I knew what I wanted to do, what I had to do. I stood up and grabbed the picture. I took the picture out of the frame and replaced it with one of Edward and me. As I ran downstairs with the picture, Edward saw me. I sprinted passed him and then hid the picture, when I came back, I embraced him. He welcomed me lovingly and then I kissed him.

I was sure that he didn't remember any of his past with me.

"Edward, I'm going to sound like a loon for asking this but, do you for any reason remember me in your 'first' life," I asked him and he raised his eyebrows like I was a loon.

"Bella, I remember the first day we met in school, the first time I saw you," he replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief. He wrapped his arms around my lips and kissed me. When we stopped, I saw Alice from the corner of my eye.

"Edward, excuse me. I need to talk to Alice in private," I said and Alice's face lit up.

Alice bounced over to me and I ran out of the house. She easily caught up to me and then we ran all the way to the cottage.

"Alice, guess what you get to do," I said.

"YAY!"

"What?"

"I already see that this party is going to be a success."

I smiled and then told her what she had to do.


	9. June 20AGAIN

(Bella POV)

June 20… AGAIN:

Everything was ready; it was the right day again, I was in my rightful time, and Alice did a phenomenal job. **(If you haven't figured it out yet, Bella had Alice help her plan a BIRTHDAY SURPRISE party for Edward) (Oh yeah, if you didn't figure that out, there is another Birthday Surprise… the TITLE!!!)**

Even though not as much my old friends as his, we got everyone to come, everyone that is who was in Forks for the summer; Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric, Ben, Charlie, the whole wolf pack who were thankfully allowed on the Cullen land, Tyler, and even, unfortunately, Lauren. They all came. I guess they had a great time at my graduation party and Edward's and my wedding. Edward was in for a surprise. Then I realized what was missing; I didn't get him a gift. But what was I going to give him. I'd probably end up giving his some money. I started feeling guilty over it.

I told Edward to meet me in the meadow outside our cottage at this time and he wasn't there. Every guest was there and the whole family. Everyone but Edward.

"Did you forget to tell Edward to come now," Alice asked, sounding irritated.

"No, Alice. But I know why he isn't here. I'd better go check on him and get him over her," I said. Before any questions could be asked, I sprinted off and up to Edward's room.

"Knock knock," I said entering the room.

He jumped up and hid the new picture he was looking at.

"Bella," he breathed and was at my side.

"What were you looking at," I asked, trying to sound true, even though I knew.

"I don't know," he said and kissed me. He knotted his fingers in my hair and locked my lips with his, ensuring that I couldn't escape, even if I wanted to.

When he let go I flew out of his arms and to the picture. It was still the one of Edward and me. I looked up at him and he was smiled a dull smile.

"What's wrong," I asked him.

"The picture is wrong. I used to have a picture of myself and… anyways, now it's you and I. It's not bad but…" he explained.

"You want your old picture of Victoria back," I guessed.

"How did you know it was Victoria," he asked.

"You'd never believe me."

"Oh… did… did you… change the picture?"  
"Yes. Only because I didn't want to repeat what happened. Don't ask about that either."  
"Alright."

"Oh, I forgot. Happy birthday," I whispered in his ear.

"Thank you," he said, obviously not worrying about how I knew that.

"What do you want for your gift," I asked.

"You."

"Easy enough. And it is a gift for both you _and_ me," I said, knowing what he meant.

"So…do you want to," he started, moving even closer to me.

"Sure, but you will have to catch me first," I said with a devious look in my eyes and I sprinted off. I knew he was faster than me so I pushed myself to go faster than ever. I arrived there and got in line to surprise him as he arrived.

"SURPRISE," we all yelled.

His jaw dropped. I walked over to him and hugged him close to me.

"I told you, Happy birthday," I whispered.

"You put this together for me," he asked.

"I did have a little help from…," I started.

"ME," Alice butted in.

"Thank you, Alice. Thank you everyone," he said a louder.

Then he bent over to kiss me.

"Mostly, thank you to my wonderful wife. Bella, you are the best gift anyone could have," he said, mostly to me.

"Stop bragging, Cullen. You already got the girl," I heard Mike mutter in the background.

Edward growled a muted growl under his breath.

"Ignore him, Edward. He's right," I told him.

"He's 'right'," he asked.

"You did 'already get the girl'," I quoted.

With that, he bent down to kiss me.

Alice played DJ with the help of Jasper and Emmett for most of the party. For the last song, Alice found the first song that we danced to together. The one we danced to at prom. She called us to the dance floor, well, the grass, and played the song. We danced to it, just as we had the first time, and then Alice invited everyone else onto the floor.

"Bella, thank you," he whispered in my ear.

"Edward, you have no reason to thank me. I should thank you."

"For what," he asked.

"For being my husband. For everything. I love you," I said.

"Well that's a relief," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I was beginning to think that you didn't love me back," he teased.

I laughed and then laid my head on his shoulder, completely content. I looked around and saw everyone dancing with a former sweetheart, except for Angela and Ben; they were still going steady.

At the end of the party, Edward and I went into our cottage. We exchanged gifts and settled in for the night.


End file.
